


Nú vaknar þú

by mackzdaddy



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackzdaddy/pseuds/mackzdaddy
Summary: Sungjoo encuentra una vieja carta que escribió cuando era niño, junto con recuerdos olvidados.
Relationships: Kim Sungjoo/Zhou Yi Xuan
Kudos: 2





	Nú vaknar þú

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nú vaknar þú](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214041) by [treebreaks (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/treebreaks). 



> El título significa ahora estás despierto y viene de Glósóli de Sigur Rós.

_Me gustan las paletas. Grandes paletas que tienen la forma de un_ _arcoiris_ _en espiral y que manchan de colores mi boca y me dejan los dientes azules._

Sungjoo mira a la carta que encontró en la caja que sacó de debajo de la cama cuando arrastraba la escoba por el suelo. No puede recordar haberla escrito, pero a juzgar por la escritura, adivina que quizás tenía seis o siete años. Se pasa la lengua por los dientes, recuerda la dulzura pegajosa de los dulces que solían encantarle. La carta debe ser de antes de que tuviera caries, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su padre mientras él le aseguraba a un Sungjoo más joven que todo iba a estar bien.

― _Recuerda cepillar tus dientes allí,_ _jovencito_ ―todavía recuerda lo que decía el dentista, y es verdad. La boca de Sungjoo ahora sabe a menta, y todavía tiene la costumbre de agarrar su cepillo de dientes después de comer algo dulce.

_No me gusta la escuela, especialmente las matemáticas, pero me encanta el recreo y correr en el patio. El recreo es demasiado corto y desearía que durara todo el día._

Sungjoo sonríe, se hunde en la cama mientras desplaza la carta entre sus manos, dejando que el papel cruja mientras se dobla contra los pliegues, el lápiz 2B borroso en el papel rayado que ya se está poniendo amarillo con el tiempo.

―¿Cómo te va? ―hay una voz que se filtra hacia arriba por las escaleras; Sungjoo asiente con la cabeza a nadie en particular, tal vez a su yo de seis años.

―¡Encontré una carta vieja! ―no puede ocultar la emoción en su voz, ni siquiera lo intenta.

―¡Eras un niño muy lindo! ―la voz le grita de vuelta, y Sungjoo está de acuerdo con eso secretamente.

_Estoy triste de que la escuela haya terminado porque jugar con mis amigos es divertido, ¡pero estoy feliz porque puedo jugar con_ _Yixuan_ _todo el verano!_ _Má_ _ya dijo que está bien y que puedo ir a su casa a pasar la noche, tal vez, si su mamá también dice que está bien._ _Má_ _dice que tengo que preguntar pero yo ya sé que está bien. La madre de_ _Yixuan_ _me quiere más a mí que a él. Ella me lo dijo._

Sungjoo no puede evitar reír por eso, todavía puede recordar a Yixuan sacando la lengua y fingiendo estar de mal humor en la esquina de la cocina hasta que Sungjoo tuvo que ir y compartirle de su trozo de pastel de chocolate. El padre de Yixuan siempre hizo el mejor pastel de chocolate, el favorito absoluto de Sungjoo de seis años, por lo que el hecho de haber compartido su trozo había significado un gran esfuerzo para él. Yixuan había sonreído y comido la mitad del trozo de un solo bocado y todo había estado bien después de eso.

_Yixuan_ _dijo que si soy amable, jugará a las escondidas conmigo. Él piensa que va a ganar, pero hallé un lugar que nunca encontrará. Ni siquiera lo escribiré._

Sungjoo se detiene, la carta llega a un abrupto final; probablemente se había distraído, empujándola de vuelta en su caja para volver más tarde y nunca lo hizo. Casi puede recordar, los débiles hilos de los recuerdos de su pasado se filtran cuando lleva el papel amarillento a su nariz y huele su infancia, el calor, el sol y la madera y un toque de dulzura restante.

Intenta recordar el escondite. ¿Le había funcionado? ¿Había ganado él? Sungjoo dobla el papel entre sus manos una vez más, la superficie lisa, el papel ligeramente quebradizo, mientras se pone de pie y se acerca a la ventana, mirando hacia la calle. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde la escuela primaria, los árboles son más altos, la casa de enfrente es de un color diferente, el bosque al final del camino ahora es un campo de golf.

―El bosque ―se susurra a sí mismo, mientras el viento de la ventana abierta lleva el más leve aroma a pino en la brisa, apenas una fragancia, más como el recuerdo de un olor.

Recuerda arrastrarse por las sombras, intentando mirar entre las espinas de los pinos mientras escuchaba unos pies acercándose, la forma en que el bosque siempre se sentía como otro mundo, fresco y tranquilo y ligeramente húmedo, incluso en el calor del verano.

Ese fue el año en que aprendió a trepar árboles; sus dedos se despliegan, la carta revolotea hacia la cama cuando puede sentir el fantasma de la textura de la corteza debajo de sus dedos.

―Mi escondite ―le dice a su reflejo en la ventana clásica―. El hueco con mucho espacio en uno de los pinos ―puede recordar trepar por las ramas, los pies resbalando sobre las espinas, la aspereza en la piel de sus palmas y la forma en que sus músculos se fortalecieron en el transcurso del verano.

Recuerda la cara de Yixuan, buscándolo mientras Sungjoo miraba a través de las ramas, callado como un ratón, observando a Yixuan pasear, los ojos deambulando cuidadosamente por las sombras, la forma en que dio un paso atrás, sobresaltado, mientras un conejo corría a través del matorral justo pasando por el árbol.

Yixiuan nunca lo encontró, porque Yixuan no sabía que Sungjoo sabía trepar los pinos; Sungjoo ni siquiera estaba seguro de si él sabía que eso era posible. El mismo Sungjoo solo lo había intentado una vez porque estaba aburrido.

Esconderse se volvió aburrido después de un tiempo también; cuando Sungjoo dejaba el árbol y esperaba a Yixuan fuera de los árboles, anunciando su victoria, dejó de sentirse feliz por ganar y simplemente se sintió solo.

― _Lamento no haber podido encontrarte_ ―decía siempre Yixuan, revolviéndose el cabello, y Sungjoo no entendía por qué se sentía triste. Por qué dejó de esconderse en el bosque. Por qué comenzaron a jugar a otra cosa.

Ahora comprende, cuando los recuerdos vuelven a él, sus dedos se curvan sobre sí mismos mientras mira el campo de golf donde solía estar el bosque. Todavía tiene rastros débiles en sus manos de los callos que ganó al trepar a los árboles, y desea poder volver e intentar escalar ese pino nuevamente, pero se ha ido.

Hay un ligero golpeteo detrás de él; Sungjoo estaba tan perdido en el pasado que no escuchó a alguien subir las escaleras, así que ahora se gira, con el corazón acelerado como un reflejo automático cuando ve a Yixuan parado en la puerta, con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

―Has empacado mucho ―dice, con una risa reprimida que ilumina su voz mientras mira las cajas vacías apiladas al lado de la puerta, los libros todavía en sus estantes y el armario aún lleno de ropa. Sungjoo saca la lengua.

―Encontré esto ―le cuenta, inclinándose ligeramente para recoger la carta del lugar en la cama donde había aterrizado, entregándosela a Yixuan, quien la abre, con su cara llena de curiosidad. Sus ojos se desplazan por la página, y su cara se arruga por la risa cuando llega al final.

―¡Tu escondite! ―dice―. ¡Lo recuerdo! ―él sonríe, su sonrisa es tan amplia, y Sungjoo tarda un momento en sumar dos más dos...

―¡Espera! ―dice, moviendo una mano hacia adelante, con los dedos extendidos, para hacerla descansar ligeramente sobre el pecho de Yixuan―. ¿Lo sabías?

Se siente como si todos sus recuerdos fueran falsos, como si todo hubiera cambiado, siempre pensó que Yixuan no podría encontrarlo y se sintió mal por eso y... ―¡No puedo creer que lo supieras! ―exclama Sungjo, juntando sus dedos para recoger un puñado de la camiseta de Yixuan―. Siempre pensé-

Yixuan sonríe con cariño, tirando de Sungjoo hacia él para que pueda descansar sus cálidas manos sobre sus hombros.

―Por supuesto que lo sabía ―dice―, pude ver tu camisa naranja a través de las ramas, pero estabas tan emocionada que fingí no poder encontrarte hasta que te cansaste de estar escondido.

Sungjoo frunce el ceño con fingida molestia, incluso cuando se siente como si un cálido ardor se extendiera por su pecho. Quiere abrazar a su novio, agradecerle por ser un amigo tan increíble incluso antes de que comenzaran a salir estando en la universidad años después. Pero Yixuan siempre ha sido capaz de saber lo que está pensando, por eso se inclina hacia adelante y presiona un suave beso en la nariz de Sungjoo.

―Gracias ―dice Sungjoo, y no sabe exactamente por qué le está agradeciendo a Yixuan, es solo que de repente necesita decirlo.

―Yo también te amo ―responde Yixuan, como siempre leyendo entre líneas las palabras de Sungjoo, y le da un ligero apretón a sus hombros antes de dejar que sus manos caigan de los hombros de Sungjoo, mientras éste no puede evitar gruñir de decepción―... Y porque te amo voy a ser amable y te ayudaré a empacar ―alcanza una caja y comienza a apilar libros adentro; después de un breve momento, Sungjoo suspira levemente y lo sigue.

―Después de todo ―dice Yixuan un momento después, cuando su caja está casi llena―, cuanto antes terminemos, más pronto podremos llegar al apartamento y acomodar la cama ―él sonríe ampliamente, empujando el brazo de Sungjoo mientras Sungjoo repentinamente descubre que le encanta empacar y que puede terminar en poco tiempo.

―Eres tan lindo ―dice Yixuan, riéndose de nuevo; Sungjoo le hace una mueca fea y sigue empacando.


End file.
